Surprise
by Siena Christmas
Summary: It's the anniversary of the day Anna presented Mr. Bates with the gift of a warm meal when he first arrived at Downton. How will John surprise his wife? A birthday present for Aria E. Seymour.


**_A/N:_** _This one-shot is a birthday present for my best friend, Aria E. Seymour. Aria, you have always been there to encourage me and give me wonderful advice, and you put up with all my stupid ramblings and nonsense. I know this story is short, but I hope you like it!_

 _Everyone, Aria is a great writer and if you haven't read her stories, go check them out! They are well worth it._

 _Here's the story now!_

 _ **SURPRISE**_

John Bates was not a plotting man.

Since he had married his beautiful wife, Anna, he had not kept secrets. The two shared everything with each other, and there was nothing that they would hide.

But today, John Bates had a secret. A secret that he could not tell Anna.

Not today.

The day was bright and sunny, dawning with gorgeous rosy pinks and golden clouds. Birds sang from the rooftops, and the early morning light made Anna's sleeping face glow.

John could not be happier with his wife and son and quaint cottage. And today, he would show it. He would show his Anna how much he loved her.

"Good morning," he smiled gladly when Anna's eyes opened.

"Hello, Mr. Bates," she replied with a grin. "It's good to see you this lovely day."

"Why, thank you!"

They laughed, and John had never felt so happy in all his life. After everything that had happened with Vera and then the horrible violation of Anna, it had seemed dark for awhile, but with the arrival of John Junior, the sun had most definitely come out from behind the clouds. Grey skies were clearing and filling with stars, and all signs of a storm had vanished.

"I love you so very, very much," whispered John.

"I love you too, Mr. Bates," replied Anna.

The two shared a chaste kiss.

However, it was interrupted when John Junior stumbled into the room, gurgling and waving his arms around. The baby was young to walk, but being clever and quick, Johnny had learned _very_ fast and was almost impossible to keep up with.

"Oh!" laughed Anna. "I guess someone wants attention!"

After slipping out of bed, Anna lifted Johnny into her arms and glanced at her husband. "He's got his daddy's handsome face," she said. "And he's sharp, too. Another feature inherited from you."

"He has your eyes, though," commented John with a smile. "And your stubbornness, I daresay."

"I'm stubborn, am I?" joked Anna playfully. "And yourself?"

"Alright, he gets his obstinance from the both of us."

"In equal measures," agreed Anna.

As Johnny began to whimper, Anna swayed to calm him. "Shhh, shh, it's alright. Let's get you some breakfast, shall we?"

"What about me?" John asked, purposely obnoxious.

The baby wailed.

"Alright, boys, calm down!" Anna giggled.

When the youngster had been fed, he decided he wanted to play. Not having had their morning tea, the parents sighed, sat down at their little dining room table, and sipped their hot beverages. Johnny ran about the room, trying to climb on the sofa and the armchairs.

Amused, John and Anna watched. "He's faster than I ever was," John remarked.

"Me, too," said Anna. She giggled as Johnny dashed around the table, shrieking happily.

"Maybe he'll be a champion runner when he grows up," chuckled John. "He's certainly got the stamina."

Suddenly, Anna let out a surprised yelp.

John stiffened in alarm."What? What's wrong?" he questioned.

Anna's startled face broke into a wide grin, and she burst out laughing. "Johnny grabbed my leg from under the table!" she giggled. "Come here, you!"

With a delighted squeal, Johnny darted behind the sofa.

"I'm gonna get you!" Anna sang teasingly. "Mama's gonna get you!"

Laughing and smiling, John watched his Anna chase their son around the small cottage.

 _Thank you, God, for my family_ , he thought.

Now, it was time to put his plan into action.

"Anna, why don't you take Johnny on a walk?" he suggested.

"A walk?" inquired Anna.

"Yes. So he gets some of that energy out."

John couldn't help smiling. Why was it so damn hard to keep a straight face?

"Don't you want to come?" asked his wife.

John shrugged. "Yes, but I need to...I have to...drink my tea, and...stay here..."

Anna snickered. She knew very, very well that John was planning a surprise for her, though she couldn't think of why. Any way, his excuse was pitiful.

She sighed exaggeratedly. "I guess it will just be Johnny and me, then. Come along, Johnny. Let's go."

After his wife and son left the house, John rose from his chair and walked into the kitchen.

He had work to do.

 ** _D~A~D~A~D~A~D~A_**

An hour and a half later, Anna returned home with a now tired Johnny. Exhausted herself, she was looking forward to a quiet lunch with her beloved husband.

She opened the door to the cottage and was surprised when the scent of something delicious wafted over her.

"Oh, John!" she exclaimed, rushing into the house. "That, whatever it is, smells wonderful!"

And then she saw it.

Resting at her place at the table was a tray of food, an exact replica of the one that Anna had brought John when they had first met at Downton Abbey.

Behind the chair stood a smiling John, dressed in a clean black suit.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bates," he said.

"Oh, John!" Anna gasped again, eyes glimmering. Her heart throbbed with love for her husband. "It's perfect!"

"Just like someone I know," murmured John with a soft smile.

Laughing through pleased tears, Anna rushed forward and threw her arms around her spouse.

"This is a special day," he whispered into her ear. "This is the anniversary of the day I first met you, and you brought me a meal, a gift to cheer me up. You are kind, gracious, and thoughtful, Anna, and I love you. I will love you until the sun sets for the last time and the last stars go out."

"Thank you, John. I love you, too," said Anna quietly, looking into his eyes.

The two kissed, and their son clapped noisily.

Breaking apart, John and Anna laughed.

"M'lady," said John, pulling out Anna's chair.

She curtsied. "Why, thank you, Mr. Bates," she giggled. "What a gentleman you are."

John snorted in laughter.

As Anna enjoyed the meal and their child ran about joyfully, John Bates knew his life was complete.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
